Notre futur
by Cybelia
Summary: Fic post-saison 4. Deux personnages vont lier leurs destins d'une façon qu'ils n'auraient pas crue possible quelques mois plus tôt. Slash, couple surprise.


**Attention spoilers sur la fin de la saison 4 !**

**Notre futur**

Cela fait maintenant six mois que Claire a dévoilé sa nature devant les caméras de télévision. Malheureusement, comme Noah l'avait prédit, le monde n'était pas encore prêt pour cette gigantesque révélation. Après quelques semaines de stupeur durant lesquels d'autres Spéciaux se sont montrés au grand jour, les Non-Spéciaux ont pris peur face à nos pouvoirs. Le gouvernement n'a pas pris position contre nous, mais une sorte de racisme est née... et avec ça, des incidents. Il y a eu des morts, des blessés... des familles brisées, des vies anéanties...  
Et moi, alors que je mériterai les pires châtiments au vu des atrocités que j'ai commises, je suis là, vivant. Je suis obligé de me cacher, bien sûr. J'étais déjà recherché par les autorités avant tout ça, mais la divulgation des pouvoirs des Spéciaux a fait comprendre aux forces de police que j'étais un criminel bien plus dangereux que tout ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer avant. « J'étais »... mais je ne le suis plus... Les cinq longues années passées dans ce cauchemar où m'avait enfermé Parkman m'ont changé. Je ne suis plus le même. Pourtant, il m'arrive encore de me sentir Lui lorsque je croise le regard de Peter. Je sais que quelque part au fond de lui, une partie infime de son âme me hait encore pour avoir tué son frère. Je me demande d'ailleurs chaque jour s'il ne reste pas avec moi juste pour me surveiller, pour être sûr que je ne redevienne pas Lui. Je lui ai posé la question une fois mais il a juste haussé les épaules et a tourné les talons pour quitter la pièce.

Actuellement, nous sommes dans un trou paumé au milieu de l'Arizona, dans un motel miteux. Peter a reçu un appel de Noah Bennet qui lui demandait un coup de main. L'ancien agent de la Compagnie a monté un réseau qui permet aux Spéciaux qui le veulent de changer d'identité et de vie lorsque la divulgation de leur pouvoir leur a attiré trop d'ennuis. Noah avait besoin d'aide pour « faire disparaitre » une famille entière (monsieur, madame et leurs trois gamins) qui étaient la cible d'une milice anti-Spéciaux. Il y a quelques heures, toute la petite troupe a pris un vol pour le Mexique où ils vont pouvoir repartir de zéro. Et maintenant, nous sommes là, Peter et moi, dans cette chambre de motel au papier peint horrible. Il est près de trois heures du matin mais, étendu en boxer sur mon lit, je ne parviens pas à dormir. Il fait une chaleur horrible, étouffante, pourtant ce n'est pas ce qui m'empêche de trouver le sommeil.  
Depuis quelques jours, des souvenirs appartenant à Nathan refont régulièrement surface. Et chacun d'eux met en scène Peter, comme si l'aîné des Petrelli n'avait vécu toutes ces années que pour son petit frère. Je dois me mordre les lèvres à chaque fois pour ne pas lui en parler. Je ne veux pas raviver sa douleur que je sais toujours présente en lui. Le voir souffrir me fait du mal... Un sentiment inconnu s'est emparé de moi voilà plusieurs semaines... J'ai envie de le protéger, de le serrer dans mes bras... Et je me demande si ce sentiment vient réellement de moi ou de l'infime parcelle de Nathan qui demeure dans mon esprit. À certains moments, je me dis que je devrais partir, m'éloigner de lui, mais rien que l'idée de ne plus le voir me serre la poitrine au point de me couper la respiration.  
Si encore il n'y avait que ce sentiment étrange... mais il y a aussi les rêves... des rêves sulfureux où je me fonds en lui, où son corps se tord sous le mien, perdu dans les méandres du plaisir... Chacun de ces rêves me laisse au réveil dans un état d'excitation que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à calmer... ou à satisfaire seul.

Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder le réveil pour savoir qu'il n'est pas encore quatre heures. Je me tourne vers le lit de Peter et j'ai la surprise de croiser son regard posé sur moi. Voyant que je l'observe, il se détourne, puis s'assoit sur son lit. Il est torse-nu, vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon de pyjama. Mon désir s'éveille à nouveau alors qu'une image issue de l'un de mes rêves me revient. Je remercie la providence qu'il n'ait plus le pouvoir de Parkman (après avoir pris celui de Samuel pour le combattre, il a pris les miens, arguant qu'ils lui seraient plus utiles). Alors que je tente de calmer mon envie malvenue, je le vois se lever et quitter la chambre. Je sais où il va, où il va toujours lorsqu'il veut être seul et réfléchir. D'habitude, je le laisse tranquille, mais aujourd'hui quelque chose me pousse à le suivre.  
Je retrouve Peter sur le toit du motel, hors de vue des automobilistes qui peuvent passer sur l'autoroute en contrebas. Il est assis sur le parapet à l'opposé de la route, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Je reste debout quelques pas derrière lui. Il a le regard levé vers les étoiles. Je n'ai pas besoin de lire dans les pensées pour savoir que c'est Nathan qui occupe les siennes à cet instant précis. Tout à coup, sa voix s'élève dans le silence de la nuit :  
— Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ?  
— Non, je réponds, intrigué.  
— C'est son anniversaire... il aurait eu 40 ans aujourd'hui...  
Je ne sais quoi répondre. Lui dire « désolé » ne sert à rien, je le lui ai déjà dit trop souvent. Je m'en veux tellement... De toutes les personnes qu'Il a tuées, Nathan est celui que je souhaiterais le plus pouvoir ramener à la vie... quitte à l'échanger avec la mienne... Je pourrais le faire juste pour voir un sourire éclairer enfin le visage de Peter, voir apparaître une lueur de vie dans son regard trop souvent éteint.  
Il reprend d'une voix peu assurée :  
— Il me manque tellement. Tu sais le plus drôle dans cette histoire ?  
Je ne réponds pas, attendant patiemment qu'il continue.  
— Je ne l'ai pas pleuré... entre le moment où il s'est sacrifié et maintenant, je ne l'ai pas pleuré... J'ai perdu l'être que je chérissais le plus au monde et je suis incapable de pleurer sa disparition, de faire mon deuil.  
Je soupire profondément.  
— Ma présence à tes côtés ne doit pas t'aider...  
Il se tourne vers moi, l'air réellement surpris. Il se lève en passant une main dans ses cheveux déjà décoiffés.  
— Je ne t'en veux plus. Tu n'es plus Lui.  
— Même si consciemment, tu m'as pardonné, je suis certain qu'au fond de toi, tu souffres encore de voir chaque jour le visage de l'assassin de ton frère.  
Je sais que mes mots lui font mal, mais je réalise que c'est le seul moyen de l'aider, de lui permettre d'exprimer ce qu'il ressent. Alors que je m'attends à réveiller sa colère, il éclate de rire, me déstabilisant totalement. Je pense que mon air surpris entretient son hilarité car il semble ne plus parvenir à s'arrêter. Tout à coup, son rire sincère se transforme en crise de nerfs. Il éclate en sanglots violents, tout son corps parcouru de violents soubresauts. Le voir ainsi me déchire le cœur et je ne peux rester sans réagir. Je m'approche pour le prendre dans mes bras m'attendant à me faire repousser. C'est l'inverse qui se produit : il s'accroche à moi, son visage enfoui contre mon épaule. Je sens ses larmes mouiller ma peau. Je comprends alors que ça y est, il a enfin réussi à ouvrir les vannes qui contenaient son chagrin. Il pleure enfin la mort de son frère, de celui que je lui ai cruellement enlevé.  
Je le serre un peu plus contre moi et dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de souffler :  
— J'aimerais tant être en moyen de te le rendre...  
Je ferme les yeux pour empêcher mes propres larmes de couler. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un d'émotif, mais sa détresse me transperce le cœur comme le katana de Hiro Nakamura m'avait jadis transpercé le corps.

Il se passe un très long moment avant qu'il parvienne à se calmer. Lorsque ses larmes se tarissent enfin, je le garde contre moi, profitant de cet instant qui, je le sais, ne durera pas. Dès qu'il aura retrouvé ses moyens, il me repoussera et je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Pourtant, il ne bouge pas. Il reste là, immobile, et referme même un peu plus ses bras autour de mon torse. Au bout de quelques minutes, il souffle :  
— Tu n'es plus l'assassin de mon frère... Lorsque je te regarde, je ne le vois plus Lui, je te vois toi... Gabriel...  
La façon dont il a prononcé mon prénom me provoque des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale. Je sens malgré moi mon désir de lui se réveiller. Je pose mes mains sur ses avant-bras pour le repousser, ne voulant pas qu'il sente mon excitation, mais il refuse de bouger.  
— Peter...  
— Ne t'en fais pas, je sais... et je comprends...  
Il bouge un peu, me faisant sentir que je ne suis pas le seul à être émoustillé par la proximité du corps de l'autre. Sous le choc, j'ai du mal à imaginer ce que ça implique. Il reprend :  
— Quand j'ai commencé à ressentir ça pour toi... je me suis fait l'effet d'un monstre... oui, un monstre de désirer le corps de celui qui m'a pris mon frère... et puis les jours passants, j'ai réalisé que tu n'es plus lui... Sylar est mort.  
Il se redresse, plongeant son regard rougi par les larmes dans le mien.  
— Il n'y a plus que toi... Gabriel...  
Son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Je ne peux résister plus longtemps à son attrait. Il ferme les yeux au moment où mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes, déjà entrouvertes. Il accueille mon baiser avec fougue, m'accordant immédiatement l'accès à des délices qui rendent mes fantasmes bien fades. Nos langues se cherchent, se trouvent et bataillent tandis que nos mains partent à la découvertes de nos peaux déjà enfiévrées. Nous nous séparons par manque d'air et je souffle :  
— Nous serons plus à l'aise dans la chambre, non ?  
— Tu es sûr que tu ne lis pas dans mes pensées ? sourit-il d'un air espiègle.  
— Si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas attendu aussi longtemps pour faire ça...  
Je l'embrasse à nouveau avec passion. Je le veux comme je n'ai jamais désiré personne avant lui. Nous rompons notre étreinte le temps de redescendre jusqu'à notre chambre.

La porte est à peine refermée qu'il se jette à nouveau sur moi. Ses bras se nouent derrière ma nuque tandis que nous échangeons un baiser qui me laisse pantelant. J'ai tellement envie de lui que je sais que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps à ce rythme-là. Sans nous lâcher, nous dérivons vers l'un des lits étroits. Nous y tombons lourdement, moi étendu sur lui. Ses mains se plaquent sur mes fesses, soudant un peu plus nos corps et provoquant une décharge de plaisir dans mes reins. Je me force au calme, ne voulant pas que tout soit terminé avant que ça ait commencé. Je me redresse sur mes coudes, puis délaisse sa bouche pour m'attaquer à son cou, sa clavicule, son torse. Je happe un téton entre mes lèvres, le suçote longuement, arrachant des gémissements à son propriétaire. Je fais passer tout mon poids sur un seul bras et laisse ma main libre descendre sur le ventre ferme de Peter. Je la glisse lentement sous l'élastique de son pantalon de pyjama pour aller m'emparer de son membre gonflé. C'est la première fois que j'ai une relation intime avec un homme... pourtant, je n'ai aucun doute, je sais exactement comment le faire gémir de plaisir.  
Je me redresse pour pouvoir lui enlever son vêtement devenu gênant et me débarrasse du mien par la même occasion. Lorsque je me réinstalle sur lui, le regard de Peter est si intense que je manque de perdre pied. Je me ressaisis et souris. Avec mon pouvoir, je charge légèrement mes doigts d'électricité statique avant d'effleurer sa virilité. Il sursaute, gémit et se mord la lèvre en même temps. Il se cambre, tendant son membre vers mes doigts qui s'éloignent d'autant. Il m'adresse un regard empli de frustration et je décide d'arrêter ce petit jeu pour cette fois-ci. Le rendre fou de désir décuple mon excitation. Cette fois-ci, je ne peux plus attendre.  
Je me rallonge sur lui pour capturer ses lèvres avec fougue. Tandis que nos langues se retrouvent, je glisse un doigt entre ses fesses, puis l'insère doucement en lui. Il gémit et se tortille, en voulant plus. Mon majeur vient rejoindre mon index alors que je le prépare pour la suite. Il grogne entre deux baisers :  
— Gabriel... maintenant !  
Je ne peux qu'obéir à cet ordre. Je remplace mes doigts par mon membre douloureux à force d'attente. Je le pénètre lentement, attentif à ne pas le blesser, oubliant qu'il bénéficie lui aussi du pouvoir de régénération. Il noue ses jambes autour de mes reins, m'obligeant à m'enfoncer plus loin en lui. Je dévore sa gorge offerte alors que j'amorce des mouvements de va-et-vient. Je me retire totalement pour mieux revenir m'enfouir dans son antre chaud et étroit. Alors que le plaisir monte en vagues de plus en plus violentes dans mes veines, je réalise qu'il s'est totalement abandonné, prouvant la confiance qu'il me porte. Cette simple constatation finit me m'amener au septième ciel. Un raz-de-marée de plaisir me submerge tout à coup. Au même instant, le corps de Peter se tend un peu plus sous le mien alors qu'il se déverse entre nos ventres. Nos gémissements et nos râles se perdent dans un baiser sans fin. Je sais à cet instant précis que je serais incapable de me rassasier de lui. Et incapable de supporter de le perdre...

Je finis par le libérer de mon poids en roulant sur le côté. Le lit est vraiment très étroit et il éclate de rire en me voyant manquer d'en tomber.  
— Pas la peine de me faire ton regard de méchant avec les sourcils froncés, souffle-t-il après avoir retrouvé son calme. Ça ne marche plus avec moi.  
Étendu sur le côté, je m'appuie sur un coude pour pouvoir le regarder.  
— Dommage, souris-je en caressant son torse du bout des doigts.  
Je fais venir une serviette depuis la salle de bains dont la porte est entrouverte et l'utilise pour essuyer nos ventres maculés de la semence de Peter. Il s'installe face à moi, puis vient se blottir dans mes bras. Son visage contre mon torse, il souffle :  
— Tu crois que nous avons un avenir ?  
— Pourquoi n'en aurions-nous pas ?  
Il soupire profondément avant de reprendre :  
— Je veux partir... quitter les USA...  
— Et ta mère ? Et Claire ?  
— Ma mère se débrouille très bien toute seule. Tu sais, c'est à elle que j'ai le plus de mal à pardonner ce qui s'est passé...  
Je n'ai pas besoin de demander de quoi il parle. De son frère, bien sûr...  
— Quant à Claire... Je l'aime, j'ai promis à Nathan de prendre soin d'elle... mais elle a fait une grosse bêtise en médiatisant ses pouvoirs. Je ne veux pas que la lumière des projecteurs qui la suivent m'atteigne... Je veux rester dans l'ombre pour pouvoir aider les gens... aussi bien les Spéciaux que les autres. Et il n'y a qu'en partant loin d'ici, dans un endroit où personne ne me connaitra, que je pourrai reprendre ma vie en main.  
D'une voix anxieuse, je lui demande :  
— Et je fais partie de cette vie ?  
Il s'écarte pour pouvoir me regarder en face et sourit :  
— Bien sûr... Tu crois vraiment qu'après ce qui vient de se passer, je veux m'éloigner de toi ?  
— Je ne sais pas... Notre passé...  
— … n'existe plus... Ce n'était pas _notre _passé, Gabriel. Mais je veux que ça soit notre futur. Si tu le souhaites également.  
Pour toute réponse, je l'embrasse à en perdre haleine. Il se réinstalle confortablement contre mon épaule et ferme les yeux. Je l'imite, enfin paisible. Au moment où le sommeil va m'emporter, je comprends quel est ce sentiment inconnu qui me troublait tant.  
— Je t'aime...

**Fin.**


End file.
